


Waiting

by Lokidog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidog/pseuds/Lokidog
Summary: Spoilers: Teensies for "Legacy" and "Fire and Water"Summary: An injured Jack and Daniel wait for rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Waiting

##  Waiting

##### Written by Nancy Richardson   
Comments? Write to us at [nancy_felix@telus.net](mailto:nancy_felix@telus.net)

  * SPOILERS: Teensies for Fire and Water and Legacy 
  * CONTENT WARNINGS: mild swearing, Bit of whumping; mostly comfort 
  * An injured Jack and Daniel wait for rescue. 
  * PG [A] [Hc] [S] 



* * *

Somewhere off-world

&nbsp

<Daniel>

I think I've stopped the bleeding. God, I hope so. I've used up all the bandages. There's not even enough of my T-shirt left to blow my nose with. Damn it, I was only gone for five minutes. Five fucking minutes. How could everything go so wrong? God, he looked so...dead. Just laying there, not moving, bleeding. No way. No goddamned way is Jack going to die. 

I never dreamed this would happen. Teal'c and Sam went through the 'gate with no problem and Jack and I were ready to follow. Suddenly the elder says, 'My friend, I forgot to give you something. Come with me. Please, it will only take a moment.' Nice as pie. Not, 'My friend, come with me while I butcher yours'. Bastard. Jack said he'd wait for me. Oh God, I wish he hadn't. Just because Jack has brown eyes. Said he was saving the purity of my race, the blue-eyed ones. The universality of prejudice. Great. Even said I'd thank him one day. Thank God Sam has blue eyes and I guess they don't mess with the Goa'uld so Teal'c was okay. I wish Thor was here. He'd show those bastards what brown eyes can do. Oh, that's rich, Jackson. Peaceful explorer, my ass. 

God, I hate this. Jack didn't even get one shot fired. He must've really let his guard down. My fault. I told him the Lerans were peaceful hunter-gatherers. How could I have been so wrong? I'm usually good with people. We'd been with them for six days, damn it. Got these ones all wrong. I'm sorry, Jack. I really screwed up this time. Maybe I shouldn't be on a team like this. Better for everyone if I stay on base. There's got to be years of work there already. I'll have to talk to Hammond if…when…we get back. 

Where the hell are they? Shit, my leg hurts. I've never been stabbed before. I don't recommend it. Never stabbed someone before, either. Not a good feeling. So much worse seeing that knife going into Jack, again and again. I'd stab a hundred if I had to. Technically, that big goon fell on his own knife but... When I heard Jack scream my blood turned to ice. God, I was never more scared. Jack never screams, unless he's yelling at me. What I wouldn't give to have him wake up and yell at me now. He's going to be really pissed that I left his gun back there but I was barely able to drag him here. I'll have to tell him to carry a lighter gun. At least I used all the ammo. Scared the shit out of the Lerans. Don't think they'll be back this way for a long time. Where the hell are Sam and Teal'c? They know something's wrong. What if there's something wrong with the 'gate? Don't go there, Jackson. The stargate's fine. They'll be here. 

Damn, it's getting dark. I hope we're safe here. Wish I had my gun. I must've dropped it back there. Hear that Jack? Your civilian wishes he had a gun. I've changed a lot over these last four years. Sometimes I hate myself for the things I've done and for what I've become. Thank God, Jack's always been there for me. Thought I lost him a few times. Even thought he hated me but it was just my paranoia. He was tired, that's all. Sick and tired. I know the feeling, Jack, believe me. I wish he'd wake up. Just for a little while so I know he's okay. He feels hot and his skin's clammy. So much blood. Damn it, I can't lose him. Not another. Not Jack. I can't imagine my life without him. Who would've thought? Geek civilian archaeologist and a hard-assed Air Force colonel, best friends. Where the hell are they?

<Jack>

Damn, it hurts to breathe. Hurts worse not to breathe. I am so not having a good day. Bleeding seems to have stopped. That's good. Maybe. Maybe I've bled out? Maybe I'm dead? Nah, hurts too much. Of course, I could be in hell. That'd be a bummer. Hands look funny. Too young. Too slender. Not my hands. Daniel! Those are Danny's hands. Okay, focus Jack. Move a little. Crap! Okay, bad idea.

"Jack?"

Soft, warm breath in my ear. Arms tightening protectively. Definitely not hell.

"Danny?" At least I think that's what I said. What I meant to say. Didn't sound much like anything. I can feel a gentle vibration under my head. Soft laughter. Feels nice. I watch as one of those slender hands comes towards me and rests gently against the side of my face. Warm. Comforting. Think I'll just lean into it. His other arm holds me tighter and I feel gentle pressure on the top of my head. I think Daniel just kissed me. Don't know how to feel about that. Good, I think. I must be lying in his arms. It feels good. I feel safe. Strange. Hard-assed Air Force colonel feeling safe in the arms of a geeky civilian archaeologist. No, not strange. This isn't just any civilian archaeologist. This is Daniel Jackson. Nothing geeky about him. Genius; teacher; warrior. The most courageous man I know. My friend. My best friend.

"It won't be long, Jack."

Again, the words tickle my ear. I don't know what he means but I nod, I think. 'It won't be long.' Won't be long for what? My death? Rescue? I can't remember what the hell happened. I try to look up. There they are. Those blue eyes and furrowed brow, looking so concerned.

"Danny?" There's that damn croak again.

"Shh, Jack. I'm right here. Rest easy."

Both his arms are wrapped around me again and I sink into the welcome embrace. If I'm dying I can't think of a better place to die.

<Daniel>

He's okay. Jack's going to be okay. He won't leave me; I know that. I don't know how but I do. Maybe the look in his eyes. Brown eyes never looked so good. Scared the hell out of me for a while there, damn his eyes. He better not do that again if he knows what's good for him. He's asleep again and he seems to be breathing easier. He knows I'm here and I think that helps. I hope it does. I won't leave you, Jack. 

God, I'm so tired but I'm afraid to close my eyes. I might miss something. God, how long has it been? Where the hell are they? We're close enough to the 'gate to hear it activate. I'm pretty sure I haven't fallen asleep. Doesn't matter really; Teal'c will find us. Just don't want any predators to find us. Still have the flare gun. I think Jack's waking up. He must be thirsty.

<Jack>

Danny's scared. Scared I'm not going to make it. Our rescue's taking too long. He's hurt, too. I can feel it. Not all that blood is mine. Most of it, I hope. Daniel's had more than enough hurt for several lifetimes. If he's well enough to travel, he should go. Get the hell out of here. Come back for me later. Gotta tell him that. 

"Daniel?"

"Right here, Jack," he says, gently patting my face with a damp cloth. I lick my lips and he squeezes some fresh water into my mouth. Most of it dribbles out but I do swallow some.

"We still here?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we'll be going home soon."

I know he's just trying to make me feel better and I appreciate it but…

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

He doesn't answer immediately which tells me right there. Finally, he says, "Just a bit. Nothing to worry about."

He smiles at my frown and insists, "No, it's true this time, Jack. Trust me."

"Always have, Danny," I say weakly, trying to lift my hand to pat his arm. He gently clasps my hand in his own. I don't think my next words surprise him.

"You should go."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," he replies. Cheeky bastard.

I open my eyes and try to look indignant. He smiles and rests his cheek on my head.

"Why do you even bother, Jack?" he asks, bemused.

I grunt and say, "It's my job." His next words don't surprise me.

"Yeah, well, we go together or not at all," he says, squeezing my hand again.

"You're the boss," I say, giving a reassuring squeeze of my own. Kind of glad he's staying. Don't want to die alone. Damn it, I'm not going to die. I won't do that to him. 

"Go back to sleep, Jack," he whispers.

I nod and close my eyes. Think I will sleep for a little while. Think he just kissed the top of my head again. Nice. 

<Daniel>

Jack just tried to get me to leave. Not a chance in hell. I guess he felt obliged to say it. Must be damn hard being a CO. I could never do it. Good, he's falling asleep. His head nods against my chest and I lean down and kiss it, resting my cheek against the coarse hair. God knows what he thinks about my kissing him but it happens before I can even think about it. Don't know how many times I've kissed him while he's been asleep. Assure him that he's not alone, that I'm not alone. It's funny, but I think he'd do the same for me. Okay, Jackson, stay awake, stay focused. I start to hum. 'Swing Low, Sweet Chariot'. Don't know where that one came from but it seems to work. Hope I don't wake Jack; I think the morphine's wearing off. Damn it, where are they? 

I don't know how long I sat there humming and rocking. I looked down and there was Jack, his eyes open and smiling up at me. I can't believe he can still make me blush even under these circumstances.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Don't stop," he says. "It's nice. Do you know the words? In English?" he adds.

I chuckle, my first honest-to-God laugh since this whole thing started. I quietly sing the words and within seconds he's asleep again. Better not let this leak out at the SGC; we'd never hear the end of it.

********************

Damn it. I fell asleep. Something woke me. The stargate! That's the 'gate powering up! The urge to yell is incredible but I bite my tongue. It could be a goa'uld. Good, Jack's still asleep. Don't want to get his hopes up, too. There's the wormhole. Please, please let it be Teal'c and Sam. I hug Jack to me tightly with one arm while my other hand grips the flare gun. God, what's taking so long? The seconds pass with infinite slowness. Voices shatter the silence. 

Blessed voices.

"O'Neill! Daniel Jackson!"

"Colonel! Daniel!"

"Here!" I scream. "We're here!" 

Tears of relief run down my cheeks as I wrap both arms around my now awakened charge.

"Jack, we're going home," I tell him.

"Home?" he rasps weakly.

"They're here, Jack. They're here," I say giddily.

"A band of angels?" he asks.

I laugh and say, "No, Teal'c, Carter and SG-5."

"Cool." Jack clasps a hand around my arm and murmurs, "Knew you'd get us home."

I smile and look down at the bloody hand on my arm. Oh, Christ. He's bleeding again. When did that happen?

The SGC

<Daniel>

Thank God that blood was mine. Janet's none too pleased with me. Said if I looked after my wounds half as well as I did Jack's I'd make her job a lot easier. Oh well. Janet says Jack will be fine. I believe her. Janet will never give false hope. I trust her that way. Same way that I trust her to fix our injuries. Lost a bit of that trust with that Ma'chello thing. A lot, actually. Got it back though. Took awhile. My fault really. Sometimes I expect too much.

Jack looks a lot better. Blood transfusions did wonders for him. Don't want to think about how many stitches he's got. Got my share too. Surprised the hell out of me. I didn't think I was cut that bad. Right thigh and upper arm. Maybe Janet gave me more stitches than I needed so Jack won't feel so picked on. I'll have to ask her. No, better not. She'll probably smack me upside the head.

Sam wants me to go and have something to eat with her and Teal'c. I should go; I can't remember when I last ate. I don't want to leave Jack though. He really is looking much better. He doesn't need me here but I just want to see his eyes again. Eyes free of pain. 

That'll take awhile though. The pain. They cut him bad. Damn it, I should've-

"Daniel, let's go. The colonel's not going anywhere. We'll bring you right back."

Uh-oh, she's brought the big guns, or big gun in this case. Teal'c has that look. Guess I'm going for lunch.

<Jack>

Doesn't hurt so much to breathe now. Still hurts like hell though.

Hard to open my eyes. Doc must have me drugged to the gills. Ah yes, the infirmary. Home sweet home. Something's missing. Daniel. Daniel's not here. Carter must be making him eat. That's good. She has this knack with him. Gotta get her to teach me that. Miss him though. Go figure. Can hardly keep my eyes open. Think I'll sleep for a bit.

***************

Feeling better. Pleasantly numb. Way to go, morphine. Ah, there he is. Knew he'd be close by. Crap, that can't be a comfortable position. I should wake him before he hurts himself. Hate to wake him though. He must be exhausted. He never does get enough sleep. Kinda nice watching him. He looks so innocent. He's not. I've made sure of that. Damn it, he deserves better. So much better. Don't know what we'd do without him though. Wasn't lying when I said he was our conscience. Not by a long shot. Don't know what I'd do without him. Damn, that looks uncomfortable. I have to do something. If I can just reach…oops.

Well that woke him up. Ice water will do it every time.

"Morning," I say sheepishly.

Startled blue eyes zero in on me. Confusion gives way to an odd mixture of delight, concern and guilt.

"Jack, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I had a close encounter with a steam-roller."

I can't help but smile at the sight of my drenched friend and I chuckle. Ow, bad idea. I clamp my eyes shut and hitch in a painful breath as stitches pull mercilessly. Not as much morphine as I thought. I feel a hand on mine and grip it gratefully.

"Easy, Jack. Take slow breaths. That's it. Better?"

"Yeah," I reply shakily.

"If you didn't know it, you probably do now," he says wincing. "You've got a lot of stitches."

"Ya think?"

Danny's got that look; that whipped puppy look. I squeeze his hand, not allowing him to pull away.

"My fault for laughing," I say and he rewards me with a shy smile. Gotta love that smile.

"Why am I wet, Jack?" he asks, looking down at himself.

"You were sleeping funny. You looked uncomfortable so I thought I'd, well, wake you," I shrug.

"With ice water? You think this isn't uncomfortable?"

He looks so indignant I want to laugh. He sees my predicament and takes pity on me. 

"I'll get Janet to come and have a look at you. Give you something for the pain. In the meantime, I'll put on something a little drier, okay?"

"Okay."

He releases my hand and begins to walk away. Crap! He's using a damn cane!

"Daniel?"

He looks at me, expectant and embarrassed. Embarrassed? Only Daniel would be embarrassed about getting injured.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just a few stitches in the thigh. I don't really need the cane. It just makes things a little easier," he shrugs apologetically.

"Damn it, Daniel. You don't have to make excuses. I just forgot you were injured. I'm sorry." I am too. I had forgotten and that's unforgivable.

"You're allowed to forget, Jack. You lost a lot of blood. God, you're lucky to be alive."

"Thanks to you."

His eyes are wide and bright. I know that look only too well. He's feeling guilty. No way, Daniel. I've got your number.

"Danny, come here."

He looks apprehensive but he limps back towards me. I hold my hand out and he takes it without hesitation. I don't have a lot of strength but I grip his hand as firmly as I can.

"Daniel. I don't remember a lot of what happened but I do remember what's important. I remember you. Understand?"

His face lights up and his eyes literally sparkle. Oh yeah, he understands. Good thing because I'd hate to have to try to put into words what he did for me. What he means to me.

"I'll be back," he says softly, gently placing my hand down.

I nod and watch him limp away. I'm tempted to say, 'What? No kiss?' But I don't. I don't know if I'm supposed to know. I'll just keep it in my heart where so much of Daniel is. God, I sound like a bad romance novel. I'd laugh at myself but it'll hurt. Oh, there's Doc. Shit, that's a big needle. Some poor shmuck's going to be…oh, crap…Daniel!

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I thought I'd try a little first person POV.   
> Thanks again to Jmas for her beta skills. Feedback welcome.

* * *

> July 26, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
